


Way To Be Good Hyung

by Woozpie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrid, Artist Hwang Minhyun, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Kang DongHo | Baekho, M/M, Other, Soft!Baekho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozpie/pseuds/Woozpie
Summary: “BAEKHO YOU LITTLE DEVIL. YOU DON’T LOVE ME ANYMORE. I HATE LOVE YOU.”





	Way To Be Good Hyung

He got a tiger hybrid as a present from his parents on his 16th birthday. Yeah you guess it right, he is the second sons from the biggest fashion style industries’ owner in South Korea. He might not be the heir, but his parents spoiled him like his older sister. He also walks for them on the runway all accross the globe. You can see him in several magazine covers and you can find a lot of his face on the billboard around Korea. But what makes his parents proud is their son is so humble, never acted like any spoiled kid out there. He keeps his parents proud with his grade on school, never asked for spending a lot of money too. He even work part time near his school. But he don’t has a lot of friend, because when he was in high school the students in his school only wants his money not his friendship. He closed his heart, can’t trust anyone. He built a thick wall inside his heart. That’s why the reason why his parents bought him a hybrid companion, hoping that their son can open up a little bit. 

The hybrid has been his friend since then, they first meeting is so ackward.He met with a beautiful tiger with shinning smile and a cute laugh.

Seeing his son froze, his mom’s introducing him to the hybrid –Baekho-, “This is my son Minhyun, he’ll be your master now Baekho. He is 16 and he is older than you. My daughter is also stay here, but Minhyun is your main focus Baekho. You understand?”

“Yes Master. Hello young master. My name is Baekho, I’ll be your hybrid companion from now on. Ask me anything and I will try my best to do it for you master.”  
Minhyun has saw a lot of hybrid in his life, but never interact with any of them. From what he heard, his high school friends talk about their hybrids a lot, some of them even called them a whore because hybrid need a lot of attention from them and it was not something nice to hear. But this hybrid look so handsome and independent, he has a build body with a lot of muscles, but shorter than him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

For the first two days, Baekho the super active hybrid try to coax him to go out from his room, try to cook a lot of food too, hoping that his cook can make his master to like him more. He try to company Minhyun everywhere, in the library, in the garden, everywhere. But Minhyun is still feeling weird living with a hybrid, he know nothing about them, so maybe there’s where he should start.

“Baekho, how old are you? Am I your first master? Where you learn to cook? What make tiger hybrid special as a companion hybrid? Where’s your parents? Where you come from?”

“Woah young master, it’s the first time you talk that much with me. And a lot of questions too. Okay I’ll try to answer them one by one. I’m 15 years old, and yes you are my first master. I learns cooking from the hybrid orphanage. I never know my parents master, I raised on the orphanage as long as I remember. And there’s nothing special about us master, but what your parents told me. They choose me because they think I can open your closed heart? But I’m not so sure what is that mean.” He tilt his head cutely, because he confuse and don’t has an answer for that question.

“Any other things you want to know master?”

Now. that’s what shocked him the most. Is he really that pathetic so his parents buy a hybrid just to give him some friends? Was he disappointed them that much? He didn’t realize he began to cry until the hybrid hugged him.

“Don’t cry master, I can sense your distressed. You have to know that you make your parents so proud. Your parents talk about you and your sister a lot, they said you are their great prince. Should I read you a story? Your parents said that you like hearing a stories when you were a kid. And I’m here for you master. You can talk to me about anything, and trust me. I can keep a promise. Hybrid swear!”, he said with a lot of determination in his eyes.

Minhyun is so glad that his parents bring him a very lovely friends. And he started to see that this hybrid won’t hurt him like any others person out there. His hybrid is too pure for this world and he promised to be stronger not just for his parents and himself, but also for this cute hybrid. 

“No Baekho yaa, I don’t need a story. What do you think if we go to the park? We can also have ice cream too. You like that?”

Baekho’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really master? I’ll love ice cream! Let’s go let’s go~”

“Oh one more thing before we go. Don’t call me master. Call me hyung.”

\-----<@

“Minhyun hyung wake up!!! You have a photo shoot in 1 hour and you still slepping. Wakey wakey hyung~”, Baekho give him a lot of kisses or he won’t wake up. And then he late and he’ll sulking because ‘Baekho is not waking me up’. And then JR will kick Minhyun’s ass because he know Baekho will never do that. But Ren (JR’s rabbit hybrid) will slit his throat because JR will patting him. It’s a total nightmare.

“Don’t wanna Baekho. Let’s cuddle more~ come here it’s cold.” He reach his hand and pull him back to the bed.

“No~ do you want Ren to slit my throat for real this time hyung?”, he pout and try to get up. Ready or not, he must wake up and be ready. “Hyung~ wake up! Or no cuddle tonight and you can sleep on your room. Not in MY room.”

Minhyun is sit and start going to the bathroom yelling, “BAEKHO YOU LITTLE DEVIL. YOU DON’T LOVE ME ANYMORE. I HATE LOVE YOU.”

“Liar. You love me hyung,go get ready and have a breakfast, I make you pancakes.”

30minutes later Minhyun sit in the kitchen still sulking about Baekho’s threat earlier. Baekho who lnow about his hyung more than anyone else know what to do to make him smile. “Is master still mad with Baekho?”

Minhyun hate it when he address him as ‘master’, he play his card so well. 

“Baekho come here.” He patted his thigh let him know he want to be close to him. “I told you that I don’t like you calling me master. Tell me what I told you to call me.”

“You told me to call you hyung. I’m so sorry hyung.” He feels bad because he made his hyung scold him like this, he might not forgiving him helf for being bad. “Hyung, I’m so sorry. I was trying to tease you, I’m sorry for being bad. "

“Baekho, don’t do that again okay. You know hyung love you and will do anything to you, even you wake me up with threat like that. But what hyung hate is you call hyung master. You know that? You know hyung is okay with your teasing but not that one. okay?”

“Yes hyung I’m sorry. Baekho won’t do that again. So hyung, are you ready? JR hyung will be here in 5 minute. I want to meet him soon, and see you working today. so eat up hyung.” he kiss his cheek and bouncing with excitement. It’s gonna be a long day.

5 minute later they waiting for lift to arrive and meet JR and Ren on the basement. And something come to his mind. “Baekho, you know you being a bad boy today right. And bad boy will get punishment. Be ready for your punishment baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea since last year because i saw a cute fan art on twitter. i'm doing my best to write it as good as possible.   
> and i hope you'll like it .. ^^


End file.
